My Lovely Assistant
by Kaharie
Summary: Severus Snape has always been asked to do the impossible and has always accomplished the impossible. But what will happen when he's asked to explored magic never before attempted, and how will he complete his work before the deadline when his beautiful assistant is an insufferable know-it-all? Mature themes! Trigger warning: blurred lines for consent.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I have never written a Harry Potter fanfiction; however, I am a die-hard fan. I was feeling really disappointed sifting through already published fics, and I knew I had something specific in mind I wanted to read. So, I decided to just write it myself! I do not currently have a beta for this project. If you're willing to help me with my atrocious grammar, please pm me! I really like writing from a male prospectus so this will probably be mostly from Severus' POV. This does not follow HBP or DH. Reviews are love!

-Ellen R. Lewis

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Severus looked out at the pitiful list of students who managed to obtain an Outstanding in potions this past school year. There were only about a dozen students. Severus sighed shaking his head. If his students would simply take notes and pay attention they would do better in their exams. Severus looked over the list again.

'I have to pick someone…' Severus thought solemnly. He had gone over the list at least twice a day since the start of the summer holidays. Severus always had a student assistant. Someone he gave extra lessons to, and of course someone to help him with his own work. He would choose an incoming sixth year to train who would eventually become useful in their seventh year before regrettably leave for 'bigger and better things'. As annoying as it was to choose a new assistant this year was particularly difficult because he did not like anyone on his list of students.

'I really can't get by without one…and I need someone who is reliable…has legible handwriting….'

Severus looked down at his list again, and as much as he wanted to pick the Ravenclaw boy from his list he knew he'd never be able to read his handwriting. He also happened to be the boy either received full marks or none at all on his assignments. Finally, his eyes rested on one name. The same name he'd come back to everyday for the past several weeks.

'She does have immaculate handwriting. Not very inventive though…although I don't really want someone who will stray too far from what I've told them to do…. She probably wouldn't even want private lessons with me. I believe she is much more into transfiguration.'

Severus Snape pulled out a piece of parchment to pen the letter of invitation.

Dear Miss Hermione Granger,

As you must be aware, my past assistant, Miss Robertson, has graduated and I am again in need someone to help me for the following two school years. In addition to this privileged position, I do offer one on one lessons in accordance with the Ministry of Magic Potions Apprenticeship Board. This would be a once in a lifetime offer and I highly recommend you accept quickly or the position will be offered to another. Duties include but not limited to:

Classroom preparation for each lesson  
Cleaning of glassware and cauldrons after use  
Grading papers as seen able  
Assisting with the Potion Master's work  
Keeping a legible notebook

I expect a speedy reply as there are many others in line for this opportunity. A simple yes or no shall suffice and can be sent to my office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I will expect to see you at the sorting ceremony this September 1st.

Cordially,

Professor Severus Snape  
Potion Master  
Head of Slytherin  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Severus Snape ascended the stairs to the owlery to borrow a school owl. He attached the letter and gave the barn owl an affectionate rub on the beak before lifting the great bird into the air. Severus descended the stairs to continue making lesson plans for the start of the term. Only two weeks until students would be filling the halls once more. Only two more weeks until he was forced to interact with the dullest students. And if Miss Granger accepted the position as his assistant, he would be forced to interact and give private lessons to the most insufferable know-it-all to have ever passed through Hogwarts.

Severus heard a light tapping noise on his office door. He glanced at the clock on his office wall and noticed he had been working for hours. He took a sip of long cold tea before responding.

"Come in."

A house elf silently placed a letter onto his desk before bowing and exiting. Severus picked up the envelope and written in green ink was 'Professor Severus Snape'. He opened the letter and inside, to his surprise, was a piece of parchment with only one word:

Yes.

Severus chuckled despite himself. He should have been grumpy a student actually sent him a one-word reply; however, it meant she could follow instructions, which was enough to be his assistant.

The last two weeks passed quickly as more and more professors began to arrive for the start of the term. Unfortunately, that meant Severus had more and more people to ignore. Severus never liked engaging others, even those in his same profession if he could help it. Severus never gained anything from a conversation from someone less intelligent from himself. And even if he did find the rare individual with above average abilities they were usually self-centered, arrogant, and/or completely gauche. He sat as far as could from his colleagues at dinner the night before students were to arrive, nearly everyone was in attendance.

Minerva, who was sitting closest to Severus, was engaged in adamant conversation with Hagrid about a litter of kittens he had found under his hut. Severus listened closely as the large half-giant attempted to get her to adopt one of them.

"Professor McGonagall, please! I only have one left to adopt out."

"No, no. Hagrid, I couldn't adopt another one. I already have two!"

Severus rolled his eyes as Hagrid continued to try and convince her. He looked around the table at the people he worked with for many years.

'None of these people know anything about me.' Severus thought in mild disdain continuing to eat his roast beef without speaking a word. There were many meals were Severus spoke to no one. In fact, when he tried his hardest he could go an entire week without having to speak to any of his colleagues. Those were the weeks that he was in his best moods. No one to disturb him. Unfortunately, there was always some trouble or other. Either from one of his students or from another house.

Many people thought he greatly favored his own students over those in other houses, which was not always the case. He simply saw the situation for what it was, if one of his students was giving someone else what they deserve, why not? He himself was extremely bullied by the 'perfect' Gryffindors. They deserve to be knocked down a peg or two. It just so happens the only students brave enough to do so were usually in his house. That being said he also punished his own students severely, sometimes more so than other houses, if they brought disrespect to themselves or their house. The loyalty of a Slytherin should be to their house above almost all else.

"Why don't you ask Severus if he would like the kitten?"

Severus' eyes shot up at once. Minerva was looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"What do you say?"

Hagrid awkwardly turned towards him and spoke to his shoes.

"The little guy is the only one left! It would be great if ye could take 'im."

"And why would I want to do that?" Severus said in a droll voice.

"Come on, Severus," Minerva started to say.

"I have zero interest in something that cannot care for itself nor benefit me in some way."

Hagrid brought his eyes to finally meet his.

"Ah, that's just it! You could use a companion. Maybe he'll help open up your heart."

"I have no interest in 'opening up my heart', especially to something that shits in a box. Good day to you both."

Severus, irritated that both had accused him of having a closed off heart, stormed down to the dungeon. It happened everywhere he went. People made assumptions about him. About his wants, about his personality, about what he cared about. Fools, all of them! They knew nothing about him, and although that was the way Severus liked it he wished they wouldn't make assumptions about things they did not know.

He finally made it back into his office. He pointed his wand at the fire place and flames ignited within the grates.

"Idiot, Hagrid."

Severus sat at his desk and took his boots off much to his relief. Severus spent the next several hours organizing his potion stores and doodling absent mindedly into in his notebook. After about twenty minutes did he realize he had been drawing cat eyes over and over again. As his clock chimed at 10 o'clock he lurched up from his desk with a growl. He grabbed his cloak off the rack before slinking out of the castle and across the yard. Although it was already late, the lights were still on in Hagrid's hut, and Severus could make out the half-giant meowing two octaves higher than his great body should have allowed.

Severus rapped his knuckles against the door of the hut. Hagrid's boarhound gave a resounding bark in reply quickly followed by Hagrid's deep voice.

"Who's there?"

"It's Severus Snape."

There was a pause as Hagrid lifted the curtains from his window to peek out. Hagrid opened the door, crossbow still in hand.

"What you are you doing here? Is something wrong? You've never been to visit my hut, much less in the middle of night."

"I'll take the cat."

Hagrid stared at him like he'd just turned himself into a teapot.

"You are still looking for someone to take him, correct?" Severus said slowly, forgetting how incompetent Hagrid could be.

"Well, yes as a matter o' fact. Come on in."

Hagrid turned his large frame around and shuffled over to a small crate filled with blankets.  
"He's already litterbox trained and weaned off soft food. I'll give you what I've been feeding him, not quite old enough to hunt for 'imself just yet."

Severus stood in the doorway amazed the half-giant not only managed to turn around in his meager living space but seemed quite cozy in it. Severus coming from the family he was from never had any money. Everything he had was hand-me-downs until he was an adult. But to make up for his childhood he bought whatever he wanted now.

Hagrid brought over more things than what seemed necessarily for taking in a kitten.

"Now he likes to be sung to sleep, but I guess he'll just have to get over that."

"I am _not_ singing him to sleep."

"What made you change your mind? YOU'RE NOT ABOUT TO USE HIM FOR SOME POTION ARE YOU?!" Hagrid growled at him.

"That's barbaric. I simply decided I might try…some sort of company."

It was Severus' turn to avoid eye contact with Hagrid.

"Well, good for you, Professor Snape!" Hagrid laid a massive hand on Severus' shoulder nearly buckling him to the ground.

"Ah, sorry 'bout that. You guys are all set to…to…to go." Great tears started to well in his eyes. "You better go before I…. before I…Don't forget to give 'im a name."

Severus carted the little black kitten back up to the castle and down to the dungeons. As they descended the stairs he gave off a soft mew.

"It's just the dark." Severus scolded.

They made it back to Severus' home, just a couple rooms behind his office. A living room, small bathroom, an adjoining bedroom, and a post-it stamp of a kitchenette. Compared to Hagrid's hut, Severus looked like he was living in the lap of luxury. His living room had two wingback chairs, though one had sat empty since he day he brought it, a beautifully crafted side table from the Malfoys, and wrapped around the room were shelves and shelves of books. These, unlike the potion books in his office, were his personal collection. Some of these books he did not want even Dumbledore to know he had.

They walked past the living room and into his bedroom which contained a large canopy bed and two nightstands. Severus set the box on the floor next to his side of the bed and went into the bathroom to set up the litterbox. When he came back the pathetic thing was wobbling around in his box. Severus scoped the tiny fuzz ball up and brought him to his face.

"You're pathetic."

A tiny scratchy tongue shot out to lick his nose. Severus felt the urge to smile but buried it as quickly as it surfaced.

"And you're not cute."

Severus carried him to his new litterbox and set him inside so he knew where it was. Finally, ready for bed he placed the kitten back in his box and turn the light off.

Severus drifted off to sleep humming a very off-key lullaby.

Most if the next morning was uneventful. He watched as several other professors scrambled to finish lessons at breakfast for the following week. Minerva sighed with disappointment as she pestered Flitwick again for his first week's lesson plan.

Minerva paused in front of Severus at the teacher's table in the great hall.

"Severus, why do they always act surprised when they know their paperwork is due at the start of term? Why can't they all be as organized as you?"

Severus tried to hide his smirk from the other professors. After fixing a loose strand of hair from her severe bun, Minerva walked away from Severus to harass the other teachers into doing the bare minimum of their job requirements.

Severus was about to retreat back to his office when heard someone clear their throat from behind him.

"Might I have a word before you leave, Severus."

"Of course, Albus."

The old wizard placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I heard you choose the Granger girl as your new apprentice. I am sure she will help you complete a great number of projects."

Although sounding perfectly normal, Severus understood his meaning right away.

"As the so called brightest witch of her age, I have high expectations of her that she will no doubt meet. I only hope to get her to think outside the cauldron before she leaves. She'll have to learn potion making takes more than memorizing books."

Albus smiled down at him.

"I do hope you succeed in both endeavors. But also, I expect she'll be able to teach you a thing or two, Severus."

"Doubtful, Sir."

Albus Dumbledore chuckled before leaving the grand hall muttering something about needing to turn in his own paperwork to Minerva.

After several hours of leisurely reading in his living room, Severus decided it was time to wash his hair since it would be the first night students saw him, not that he ever cared what he looked like to other people. He quickly washed and put on his new set of robes for the feast.

He sat in his assigned seat and groaned inwardly as the older student began filling in to their respective house tables. Several Slytherins nodded towards him as they took their seats, only for a couple students did he return the gesture. He watched the door, waiting to see that arrogant Potter and his troublesome friends which, unfortunately, now included his new assistant. He watched at the door until finally he saw the Weasley boy's hair, and sure enough to his right was Potter. His hair was the exact same mess as his father's. Severus watched him smile and felt his heart give a little squeeze. Although he was mostly James, on the rare occasion he would do or say something that was just like Lily.

Hermione wasn't far behind her friends, lagging just behind. She was talking to the only Weasley girl. Severus stared until, sensing his gaze, she looked up. He waved to her indicating he wished her to approach the staff table.

As she approached he watched her left over smile fade from her face.

"Ah, Miss Granger. If the reply I received was indeed from you, it contained no name at all, then I wish to congratulate you on becoming my assistant for the next two years. I would like for you stop by office after the feast. We have much to discuss and very little time. Do I make myself clear?"

Hermione's reply was very professional "Thank you, Sir. I understand, Sir."

"Excellent. You may return to your," Severus paused to glance at Potter and Weasley who were making their silverware fight each other like toy soldiers. "…friends."

Severus spent the rest of the sorting ceremony predicting how many zeros he would be giving his third years tomorrow. Even after over ten years he had never been wrong yet.

After the festivities, he waited in his office for the Granger girl. He sat behind his desk trying to look as menacing as possible. He wanted to set a tone of no nonsense, not that she had ever really started any trouble in his classes before, only came to the rescue of other students who didn't deserve it.

'If she spent half as much time on her own work as she does helping her idiot friends not fall behind she truly would be the greatest witch of _our_ age.'

Severus heard a confident rap on his door.

'That's sounds like her. Arrogant, self-assured—'

"Come in." Severus barked from behind his desk.

"You asked to meet me, Sir."

"Yes, Miss Granger. That was only an hour ago, if you think my memory is that faulty I am going to give this position to someone else."

Severus stared her in the eyes as if to dare her to turn it down. He almost wanted her to just walk back out the door.

"My apologies, Sir."

"Very good," He handed her two rather large tombs, a folder full of papers, and finally a list hand written on parchment. "I'll expect you to finish both those books by the end of tomorrow—shouldn't be a problem for the best witch in your class. That file is my most recent discoveries and current projects. You will familiarize yourself with them for our meeting tomorrow evening. And that," Severus tapped the parchment for good measure. "is the list of chores I'd like you to complete before the end of the week if you please. And the faster you complete the list the more of my favor you shall have."

Severus smirked as he watched her face fall more and more as she sifted through the stack.

'And wait for it…'

"You'd like me to take care of your laundry?!"

"The house elves never quite get it right. Unless, you want me to scold them even more than I already do. Wouldn't want that, now would we?"

Severus was ever delighted to see the absolute horror on her face. Of course, he didn't yell at the house elves, and in fact they did a rather splendid job with his clothes. Severus wanted to see just how far he could push her. He needed to know how serious she was going to be about the job, and where her buttons were, in case they needed pushing at the opportune moment.

"That'll be all, Miss Ganger. Good night."

Severus looked down at his paperwork and pretended to write on his completed forms. Miss Ganger turned without a word.

'This is going to be an interesting term.'

~~~~~~~~

The next morning, to his surprise, Miss Ganger placed both large tombs on his desk with a solid smack.

"Finished already?" Severus asked, and not without an obvious sneer in his voice. She was just trying to show off how smart she thought she was.

"What would be the best main ingredient for a love potion?"

"Rose thorns, page 345."

"Wrong! Stupid girl."

Severus watched as Miss Ganger's face fall.

"Sir, I'm quite certain it says rose thorns."

"Where is your folder?" Severus extended his hand and shook it impatiently for her to deposit it there.

"My notes, page 8 line 10. 'After recovering a handwritten note from Zygmunt Budge, I have concluded that rose petals offer a more potent and long-lasting potion than previously thought possible.' What do you think of that Miss Granger? Think before you speak! And never trust the contents of book. Discover for yourself before you recite another's writings as fact!

"Go prep the classroom for my first class. I am disappointed."

Although tears welled in her eyes, she gathered the necessary items and began setting this out for his class in an hour.

Severus shook his head a little disappointed. That habit of hers will be a hard one to break.

Severus stood at the front of his classroom waiting for his students to arrive. He did a quick walk through and found Miss Granger's preparation to be satisfactory. She had even set out his equipment the exact way he liked.

"Thank you for setting up my supplies as well, Miss Granger. I will see you again this afternoon."

Miss Granger left with a smug look on her face, but that this time it was something Severus could live with.

'Enjoy the praise while you can. It will be hard to come by once we actually begin our lessons.'

Severus was correct in the number of zeros his students received that hour. Only three were able to create a passable confusing concoction. This year would be like all the others: full of dimwitted, whiny babies.

The next couple weeks came to pass and Severus and Hermione Granger easy fell into a schedule. Severus would assign her a new book to read every night, and in the morning, she would return it to his desk and began the classroom preparations for the day. Although Severus would never admit it, he never had a student go through his assigned reading so quickly and retain the information. He enjoyed each morning watching her walk through his office door, bushy hair toppled on her head, eyes bright with the challenge as she returned his books. He soon began to give her even more advanced material out of his personal collection.

This morning began the same as all the others, Severus watched the clock straight 7:00am and Miss Granger open his office door.

"Right on time. Did you finish this book?"

"I did, Professor." Miss Granger set leather bond tomb on the edge of his desk and awaited the normal rigorous quiz over the material. 

"And what did you think?" Severus watched the girls face to see how she would respond to this question. Miss Granger was so used to tests. A question and the correct answer.

"Sir?"

"You heard me, what did you think of this particular work? You have read all of your required reading for the year in the matter of three weeks. You must have an opinion for this one."

Severus waited while she thought of her reply before speaking.

"Well…I think the authors were overreaching with their conclusions. Although they claimed their methods not only improve the quality of the potion but had added benefits, they did not provide enough data for their last claim. I think the potion could have those benefits, but they are lacking the supporting evidence."

Severus couldn't help but let a rare smile break through his normal stony façade.

"You're ready, Miss Granger."

"Ready for what, Professor?"

Severus opened a drawer from his desk and pulled out his current notebook. Something he never showed to anyone, not even his last assistant.

"It should be obvious. What you just read is something I published last year, and I agree. After reviewing it, I think it needs some additional work. This is my notebook. It is not the leave the dungeon under any circumstance. Do you understand?"

Severus watched the girl nod her head in agreement.

"Very well. We'll start tonight, 8:00pm. You can assist me with my first project."

Severus chuckled in his head at the girl's smile. As dreadful as he thought she would be, she has far exceeded anyone he had hired to date.

"Thank you, Professor! I'll see you tonight."

Hermione turned to dash out of his office.

"And don't forget to put extra cockroaches on table 3! McGover always needs extra supplies." Severus shouted out as she passed through the doorway to the classroom.

Severus continued to sip his morning tea while reading the Daily Prophet. Everything was going well ahead of schedule.

Dinner that evening Severus sat in his usually spot: Dumbledore's left-hand chair. Unfortunately, ever since Severus adopted Hagrid's stupid kitten, the half-giant had been sitting next to him for most meals. Tonight, was not any different. Severus had just taken a bite of his steak and mashed potatoes when Hagrid shook the entire table as he sat down.

"Ah! Professor Snape, how are ya? How's yer kitten doin'? Did ya pick a name for 'im yet?"

Severus physically rolled his eyes. Hagrid had asked him the same questions every evening since he had irrationally went down to his hut in the middle of the night to get the stupid fluffball.

"Hello, Hagrid. No, I have not chosen a name for him yet." Severus smirk to himself, he had an idea. "I'm waiting for him to tell me what name to call him."

"Severus you of all people should know he's just a normal cat. They don' talk or nuffin'!"

"I have sensed a magical power coming him, and I know if I listen long enough he will tell me his name."

"Professor! I had no idea you were in tune with magical creatures!" Hagrid started to cry with happiness.

'What an idiot.'

"You should come down and help me ask all my animals what they want to be called. Goodness, what if Fang don't like 'is name at all?"

Severus ignored him while he rattled off a list of possible names. Severus scanned the great hall, his eyes coming to rest on his assistant. She was seated with her same set of friends as normal, and they must have said something funny because she threw her head back in laughter.

'She really is a remarkable girl, when she isn't spending all her time telling the world how intelligent she thinks she is. She also has a rather pretty face…. could be pretty if she actually took the time to do something with herself.'

Even as Severus thought this he knew he was being hypocritical. How could he judge someone else for lack of attention to appearances when he himself had never put that much effort into it.

'Perhaps I should wash before she comes tonight. Although, it's only been four days since I last washed my hair.'

Severus quickly finished his meal and stood without so much as a parting glance at Hagrid. He chose to walk pass Miss Granger as he excited the great hall. Walking up the row he looked over her entire frame. The more he looked at her the more he thought that she was uncommonly pretty. Although her hair was quite unique, it always had a few rogue strands framing her face and her slender neck.

'Alright, you've seen slightly attractive students before, Severus. She is no different than the rest and still a _student_.'

Severus looked over at Potter and gave him a particularly nasty glare.

"Hahaha, Professor. What can I do for you?" Hermione said still half laughing from her friends.

"Nothing yet, Miss Granger. You know, Potter, it is quite a shame you and friends were unable to obtain scores for my N.E.W.T. level potions class. I have missed watching you sweat over your pathetic excuse for potion making. I'll see you tonight, Miss Granger. And might I recommend a change of friendship. Perhaps ones better suited for your level of intelligence, hm?"

Severus walked away before either of his students could respond. As much as he loved getting under Potter's skin, he also hoped Miss Granger would take his suggestion seriously as well as his complement.

His kitten was waiting at the door like always, he had nearly doubled in size after a month of good nutrition and lots of cuddling.

"Hello, Cat." Severus said as he removed his shoes that the door. Although he hated listening to Hagrid, he was right. The kitten did need a name. Severus bent to give him a gentle pet on the head before continuing to his bathroom.

'Just a quick shower to wash my hair.'

Severus undressed and stepping under the falling water began washing his hair. After rinsing all the soap, he cinched his towel around his waist and stood in front of his mirror staring at his reflection.

Severus had never been particularly muscular before, in fact in his youth he had been rather scrawny. Looking at his pale reflection he looked much the same. Although, he had most definitely filled out, he wasn't skinny but also wasn't fat. He got a closer look and noticed the beginning of wrinkles. He pulled at his crow's feet along his eyes. Severus stared at himself and tried to smile. He couldn't remember ever wanting to smile. Each attempted looked more forced and scarier than the last.

'Stop being stupid, Severus, and get dressed. She should be here any minute now.'

In fact, he was already 10 minutes late.

'That's what I get for showering.' Severus quickly dressed and stepped out of his bathroom.

Severus was tugging on his shirts sleeves as Miss Granger opened his office door. Although it should have bothered him, he rather liked that she didn't knock when she entered. It gave a sense of familiarity. Although it was rather late in the evening, Severus was still shocked to see she had come in muggle clothing.

"That's an interesting choice of attire, Miss Granger."

"Ah, it's just some clothes from home. Oh, should I change? Will it be alright to wear for tonight?"

Severus looked down at her jeans and sneakers. In fact, the clothes were rather flattering on her.

"As long as your legs and feet are covered, everything seems to be in order." Severus turned away as he said this, so she wouldn't think he was ogling at her.

"Right, let's begin."

Severus led them back into the classroom where he had brought out his personal cauldron. The potion he had been working on was already brewing on the pot. Miss Granger inspected his work. Severus gave her some space, watching her waft the potion towards her. Severus couldn't help but notice a curl escape its confines. Severus felt his stomach flip as she tucked it back behind her pretty ear.

"What do you think?"

Hermione's eyes crinkled. "It's nothing like I've ever seen or read about before. I'm sorry."

"It's a potion I am creating. It makes sense that you would have no clue." Severus walked over to place a hand on Miss Granger's shoulder gently turning her. "Look at the color…what does it remind you of?"

"Lilac…like the beginning of the draught of the living death!"

"Very good. Now what does it smell like?"

"Asphodel buds…"

"Correct again.

Severus stood behind her, "I am attempting to create a potion that once consumed can stop one of the unforgivable curses…it will stop the Killing Curse."

Miss Granger looked up at Severus with wide, innocent eyes.

"But Professor, that's impossible."

Severus smiled down at the girl, "It always seems impossible until it is done.

"I have been attempting to complete this potion for months, and its missing something! That's where I need your help Miss Granger." Severus spun her around, bring his face close to hers. "I need you to help me create this potion, it has to be done before the end of this school year. If we are unsuccessful…" Severus could see the fear in Hermione's eyes. "I fear all may be lost."

Severus and Miss Granger had been pouring through volumes and volumes of potions books looking for ingredients that may help them. Severus peaked up from his particularly large volume to glace at his assistant. Bent over her own book, she looked the epitome of studious. Her brows had a slight crinkle and he loose curls had escaped their confines once more and floated just above her face. She shifted slightly in her chair making him quickly glance back down at his own page.

"I think that should be enough for tonight, Miss Granger. I do not believe I can read another line with a clear head tonight."

Looking up from her book, she stretched while half covering a yawn.

"Sounds good to me."  
"I would like to do this every Friday in addition to normal duties. Do you think you can handle that and your studies?"

Miss Granger gave him a defiant stare, "Of course, I can."

"Good. I'll walk you to your common room door. It's awfully late, and I wouldn't want someone to mistake you being out of bed for deviance."

She nodded in curt reply before gathering her things. They walked out of the dungeon and up the main entrance without speaking.

"Thank you, Miss Granger."

She lifted her face to see his, "What for, Professor?"

Severus refused to meet her glace but replied, "For being the most competent assistant I have yet to have. Your intelligence is…refreshing."

Severus felt the awkwardness thick in the air, and instantly regretted his complement.

"Um, thank you, Professor."

They traversed the rest of their journey in silence before pausing before the Gryffindor entrance. They turned to face each other, and Severus reached out to tuck Miss Grangers rogue curl behind her ear once more.

"Well, goodnight, Miss Granger."

"Good night, Professor. Prohibitos autem amorem"

Severus watched her go through the portrait hole. The Fat Lady gave Severus a rather severe look but said nothing.

Severus returned to his dungeon, back to his is solitude. He shouldn't be complimenting his students, no matter how bright. She wasn't a colleague, she was a student.

Cat greeted him at the door like always with a small meow.

"Ah, Cat. I guess, I at least have you. Not that I need anyone else."

Severus quickly changed and got into his bed. Cat leapt gracefully unto the bed and curled up on the pillow next him.

Severus fell asleep to sound of his soft purring and dreamt of Hermione.

Walking into the classroom, she was already there wearing the same muggle jeans and top. He walked towards her, pulling her ponytail from its tie. Lush curls encircled them both like a silky curtain. Severus buried both hands in her mane and inhaled her sent along her neck.

"Hermione…." Severus moaned against her neck, one hand circled around her waist pulling her up against him—against his erection. Another moan escaped from his throat.

"Professor?"

Severus' eyes shot open. Hermione's reply was too loud, too close, and too real. Standing in the doorway to his private bedroom was that insufferable, nosey, chit.

"Get out."

"But, Professor…"

"I SAID GET OUT!"

Terrified she slammed door shut, he could hear her sobs and the door from his office close as well. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Severus finally sat up.

What the hell was she doing in his bedroom?

'I take back thinking that her just walking into my private spaces is endearing. It's obnoxious and entirely inappropriate. Who the hell does she think she is?'

Cat emerged from under Severus' bed and leapt onto the far end.

"Well…. Let's go see what was so important she thought she could just barge in here."

He also looked down at his morning wood and sighed.

"Let's try and get rid of you as well."

Severus could hear her sniffles as he emerged into the classroom. As soon as she saw him, she leapt to her feet.

"Look, Professor. I'm sorry, but you didn't answer the door, and I thought of something for the potion…and…and I'm sorry."

Severus' cold interior melted a little that she thought his work so important to risk entering a Professor's residence. That being said, he did nothing to show the softening of his heart.

"And what is it then?"

Miss Granger brought her red eyes to meet his, "Amortentia,"

Severus just stared at the girl before him before finally speaking.

"Miss Granger how is a love potion going to help us?"

"Think about it, Professor. What is the most powerful type of magic?"

Severus felt his skin prickle at her tone, like she was giving him a lesson. "Obviously dark magic. Which I have investigated, most of the books we've both read contain the most powerful dark magic known."

Miss Granger smiled making Severus' heart flutter, "I believe you are wrong, Professor. The most powerful magic is true love."

Severus thought about it….in other branches of magic this was usually true; mostly in charms. Potions…they were different. The most powerful potions were always full of dark magic and malice. Although, Severus had already searched every avenue of dark magic known. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to try….

"Well, Granger. Love is most powerful in other areas of magic…. not normally potions though…," Severus watched her face fall, which usually he would have enjoyed, but this time just panged him with guilt.

"But we can try it. We have exhausted all other sources."

"And we are at the very extreme of experimental magic, Professor."

Hermione grinned at Severus, and he couldn't help but twitch the side of his mouth in response.

"I'll get started right away!" The silly girl bounded out of the classroom before he could reprimand her for entering his room.

'Ah, well. It is sort of endearing….'

Severus finally looked at the clock on the wall. 6:30am. Did that girl ever sleep? Severus thought it time to feed Cat before he tried eating anything he shouldn't. As soon as Severus opened the can of food Cat can bounding into his little kitchenette, catapulted onto the counter, and devoured his food.

Absentmindedly, Severus stroked his cat's back for which he received a steady purr in return.

"We're going to need Ashwinder eggs, Cat." Severus said while staring at the floor. "That means we'll have to visit Hagrid."

Severus stopped petting Cat once he sat to lick his lips.  
"I suppose I should bring you, as leverage. Ashwinder eggs are extremely expensive…. maybe Hagrid could acquire them for us…as a friend."

Severus put Cat into wooden box. He didn't want to be seen walking the castle with a cat in his arms.

"Meow,"

"I know, Cat. It'll only be a for a few minutes. Keep quiet, now."

Severus picked up the box and ascended to the main floor of castle. Thankfully, the dungeons were rather close to the main entrance of the castle. Severus snuck around each corner for fear of someone seeing him. Severus finally saw the entrance doors and breathed a sigh of relief, slowing his pace.

"Professor!"

Severus physically cringed at the sound of a student calling out his name. It could have been only one student, the only one no longer completely terrified of him.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Severus, in the doorway, turned to face her.

"I made of list of ingredients we will need. I was just on my way to talk to Hagrid about Ashwinder eggs."

Severus lift his eyebrows in surprise, they were completely on the same page. He stared at the girl standing before him, her eyes bright with excitement. Severus had just noticed a faint dusting of freckles across her checks.

'She's intelligent and beautiful.'

Severus felt a familiar tinge in his groin.

"Ah, well. Yes, that is exactly where I am headed as well. Accompany me."

Severus turned and quickly stalked across the grounds ashamed he was reacting so poorly to a student, no matter how intelligent.

'I like her for her brains…but it's almost too much that her appearance is so pleasant too.'

"Professor?"

"Hm?"

"What's in the box?"

"Ah. That would be…. You'll seen soon enough. I'll knock."

However, Severus needn't knock, Hagrid had already open the door as soon as they approached.

"Professor! And Hermione. What a treat! What're ya doin' down 'ere for?"

"Hi, Hagrid!"

Severus smiled inwardly again. 'And sweet.'

"We've come to—"

"Brought a friend for a visit." Severus cut her off. 'Not very coy though…'

"Well, come in come in!" Hagrid boomed.

Hagrid's horrible boarhound drooled all over the hems of Severus' cloak, and as disgusting as it was Severus was more concerned about the trembling coming from the box in his arms.

"Uh, Hagrid. Do you mind?" Severus asked as he lifted the box higher away from the dog.

"Oh, 'course. Fang! Go lie down!"

Severus placed the wooden box on the table once Hagrid had put a teapot on the stove and joined Hermione at the table. He slid open the box and out popped Cat's head with a soft 'meow'.

"Aw, bless 'is 'eart." Hagrid blubbered as he scooped Cat into his arms.

Hermione beamed as well, "He's beautiful, Professor!"

Hagrid passed Cat to Hermione once the teapot was ready.

"Well, Professor. What a nice treat you comin' and brin' yer little kitten down for a visit. Two visits in a month. Wish I had offered you a kitten sooner."

"Professor, this little guy is yours?"

Severus wanted nothing more than to obliviate both her and Hagrid at this point, but instead said nothing as he sipped his tea.

"'O course he is! Didn't Snape tell ya? I figured you'd've been the first person to know, Hermione."

"Has he told you 'is name yet, Professor?"

Severus set his tea cup down, his face as stoic as ever.

"Picked his name out, Hagrid? What are—ow!"

Severus kicked her from under the table and gave her a dangerous look.

"He hasn't decided yet what he wants to be called."

Hagrid lifted the kitten up to his face, "Still too young to know, I expect."

"Hagrid," Severus accepted Cat back from Hagrid, who curled up in his lap and began to purr.

"Have you ever heard of Ashwinder eggs?"

"Sure. Hard to come by though."

"Miss Granger and I are in need of several for a special project. We were hoping you could help us precure some, I know you are able to get animals for a reduced price."

"Say no more, Professor. I know just the guy to write."

Severus pulled out a bag of coins.

"If there's anything left over, you know where I live. And Hagrid, we can keep this just between the three us, right?"

"You can count on me, Professor."

"I mean it, Hagrid. Just between us friends. You understand, right?"

"I swear it on my life, Professor."

"Excellent. We'll be back down to visit soon."

Severus placed his sleeping cat into his box, thanked Hagrid for the cuppa, and left with Hermione in tow.

They didn't speak until they had reached the castle doors.

"Professor, you brought the cat to butter Hagrid up, didn't you?"

Severus didn't look at the girl, "Hagrid is a man of simple pleasures. If my bringing a silly kitten to his hut encouraged him to help us, then it is simply a coincidence."

"So, you mean yes."

"The end justifies the means, Granger."

"I hate Slytherins."

Severus came up short and Hermione stopped as well.

"You can't say you haven't done something similar. True, Slytherin's value this characteristic and don't hide it. But that doesn't mean it's unique to Slytherins, or that it is always a bad thing."

Severus walked away without waiting for her to respond. A couple seconds later she had rushed to catch up and they walked the rest of the way to dungeon in silence.

"Since you have already seen my _private_ residency, would you like to join me for lunch? I'll make us a couple sandwiches."

Hermione hesitated but nodded in agreement.

Severus chuckled in response, surprising both himself and Hermione, "Not even an apology. Just like you, Granger. Come in."

Severus held the door open for her and tipped the wooden box gently on its side once in his residence. Cat tumbled sleepily onto the floor. Apparently, their visit was so tiring Cat decided the middle of the floor was as good as any place to nap. Severus had just started cutting cheese and pulling bread out when Hermione stood in the door way.

"Did you change your hair, Professor?"

Severus' had a lock dangling right in front of his face. He hadn't changed it…but he had been showering more often. He may have also used a whiting charm on his teeth.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Granger."

Severus picked up the tray with sandwiches on it to lead them to his study. His hands were full, so he had no way of stopping Hermione from brushing the lock away from his eyes. He stared in shocked. No one had dared to touch Severus…ever. Hermione smiled up at him. Severus' heart clenched, and his stomach dipped.

"I'll take those. We should have a working lunch. Grab your notebook, I have to tell you what I found at the library this morning."

He watched the witch walk back out the door to his office.

'Merlin, I'm in trouble.'


	2. Chapter 2

Severus found Hermione seated quite comfortably in his chair, so he magicked a second one for himself. Before him were several notes written in Hermione's family handwriting, but as she took a bite of a sandwich triangle Severus spoke, "This is nearly several days' worth of notes, I have never met another person who reads _and_ retains as much information as you."

Hermione flushed slightly at the compliment, much to Severus' delight.

"Thank you, Professor. Here look at this one, I think I found the perfect way to mix our ingredients, so they react together. Most of what we're going to need will be natural opposites and won't mix well, but I had an idea based of these notes I found in the restricted section. We could construct an apparatus that continuously mixes our potion drop by drop. Typically, stirring can change the potion's properties. But not if we continuous mix them in small concentrations."

"That's brilliant, Miss Granger."

"I already started some sketches."

It took them the rest of the day to agree on a final design for their invention.

"Miss Granger, we're about to change magic. Our names will be in history books." Hermione came to sit on the edge of the desk where Severus was now seated.

"Ah ha, Professor! Only if it works. Not very many witches and wizards get into history books for being almost successful."

"This is true. But I think together, we will be successful. I finally feel like my impossible task is no longer impossible."

Severus sat back in his desk chair, feeling slightly uncomfortable in a good way at the girl's proximity. He faked a yawn and stretched his arms behind his head.

"I think we should get pasta, and drinks from the kitchen!" Hermione cheered like a sweet parakeet, perched on his desk.

"Just pasta. Let's not get carried away Miss Granger."

Still, the girl smiled and filed her request with a house elf. Two large bowls of pasta appeared on the desk along with a bottle of wine.

"I said just pasta, Miss Granger." The girl moved her chair so close their arms were practically touching.

"Well, this break through has been from mostly my genius. So, are the very least, I deserve a glass of wine. You're more than welcome to one yourself, _Professor Snape._ "

Two month's ago, Severus would have expelled Hermione for such a speech. But, like always, she was correct. This break through was due to her competence, and despite himself Severus smiled.

"Alright, one glass of wine."

Three bottles of wine later, Severus vaguely recognized his clock chime midnight. Both him and Hermione had continued their celebration in his personal study. Severus now having moved on to a stronger drink of choice, watched as Hermione played with Cat on the floor.

"Professor…."

"Yes, Hermione."

"Have you ever been married?"

"No." Severus replied in his usually curt tone whenever anyone asked that question. Hermione looked up at him, obviously hurt by his tone so Severus tried again. "No, I have never been married. One would have to feel love and have a relationship to be married."

"So, you've never been in love before?"

"I was in love… once. A long time ago. But she never loved me back, in fact she went off to marry the worst sort of person."

Hermione rolled over to follow Cat, and in doing so allowed a button from her blouse to come undone. Severus felt a tightening in his stomach and laughed uncomfortably.

"But that was a lifetime ago." Severus took another sip from his glass.

"I'd like to be in love someday." Hermione said softly.

"You will one day. You're the brightest witch I've never met, not to mention young. I can't image how any young wizard could not falling completely in love with you." Severus took another sip.

"Can I have a sip of that?" Hermione asked suddenly. Severus watched her sit crossed legged on his floor, her hair a cute mess from rolling around, one too many buttons undone on her blouse, and her checks already rosy from the wine. It took a lot of strength for Severus not to groan at the sight.

'She can't know how attractive she looks right now.'

"I doubt you would like it."

Hermione just gave him a hazy grin in reply. 'Maybe, she would like it. Merlin, I want to kiss her right now.'

"Come here."

Hermione stood too quickly and toppled mostly into Severus' lap.

"Hahaha, sorry, Professor."

Hermione perched on the armchair, to which Severus was immensely grateful. There would be no way she would missed his erection if she had sat in his lap.

"Just take a sip. It's going to burn but notice the flavor at the begin and end of the sip."

Hermione took a sip out of his glass and winced at the taste. Severus' body was throbbing as intensely as his erection at her nearness—at her innocence.

'I have to kiss her. I have to just taste her. She's brilliant, and beautiful. No other student has been like her. She's practically a colleague. Smarter than most of my colleague's now.'

As his mind was screaming this, he felt himself lean closer to her. It felt as if he was watching someone else control his body, and he was a bystander.

"Professor…. I"

Severus placed a hand against her cheek and pulled her into the kiss. He meant to be gentle, he meant for just a quick kiss. But as soon as their lips touched it was like a spell was cast. Hermione's hands wound into his long locks taking root, and Severus pulled her all the way into his lap against him.

"Mmm, Hermione!" Severus gasped between wild kisses, her only reply was to moan into his mouth. Severus unbuttoned the rest of her blouse pulling her bra down, nearly ripping it in the process. Hermione gasped with excitement, kissing him back as vigorously as he was kissing her. He grabbed her hip with enough force to leave a bruise, but the girl didn't whimper or complain, guiding her to grind against his manhood. He took one of those perfect nipples into his mouth and began sucking and teasing.

"Ahh! Professor, yes! Please!"

Severus lifted the girl, still clutched around his waist, and took her into his bedroom. He placed her on the bed and frantically took off his clothes, she mirrored his actions. He finally pulled his briefs off and his erection sprang to life making Hermione gasp in what Severus hoped was excitement. She grabbed his shoulders pulling him on top of her, both of their breathing erratic.

"Please, Professor. My body is on fire, don't wait."

Severus groaned audibly as he slid into her. She was so unbelievably tight, and it had been so long for him, Severus was nearly undone right there in her hot warmth.

"Please…"

Severus looked into the girl's pleading face and began to move, slowly. He was already at his limit.

"Oh Merlin! Yes! Yes, please!"

Severus slid out slowly before slamming into her again and again. He had to make this last, he couldn't come inside her as much as his throbbing member might want.

"Severus, please. I want you like I've never wanted anything."

Severus buried his face into her neck leaving soft kisses as he sensually pulled out and pushed in as far as he could go.

"Hermione, you feel so good. This feels so good."

Hermione pushed Severus and rolled on top of him.

"I can't wait!" She said as she pinned his shoulders to the bed and rode him.

"Hermione, no! Ah, I'm going to come!"

Hermione rode him even faster, her breast bouncing up and down, his manhood slamming into her.

"Please, Hermione. Wait…I'm so close. AH…WAIT!"

Hermione leaned down and covered Severus' mouth with her own, never slowing her pace. Severus couldn't take it anymore. Into her mouth he screamed her name just as she screamed his.

Severus panted as did the slick girl who rested on his chest. Wow, he had never experienced an orgasm like that one. He could still feel the waves of pleasures slowly ebbing away. Severus shuddered, wrapping his arms around Hermione.

"Wow…That was…that was…" Severus couldn't even say what that was.

"Hermione?" Severus looked down and the girl was fast asleep, completely naked, lying on top of him.

'This is going to be one big headache in the morning.'

Severus went to the bathroom and pulled on a pair of briefs before slipping back into the bed. He knew he should have found somewhere else to sleep, but he had never had a woman stay the whole night with him before, and probably never would again. He tucked the covers around her and pulled her close to his chest. For the first time in Severus' life, he fell asleep completely content.

Severus pulled the girl sleeping in his bed closer to him, just as he was waking. He wasn't ready to let go of this dream, burying his face into her neck and frizzy hair. Severus replayed what had occurred last night, blood already rushing to his lower abdomen. Severus knew he had started to develop feelings for the girl, but what had occurred last night seemed so intense. He had no idea she even had feelings for him.

'It's not possible for her to have feelings for me. I mean…it's me. No one has ever had feelings for me. She probably just had too much to drink—I shouldn't have let her drink. And she is only a girl, it could have just been a rush of hormones. Yes, a rush of hormones.'

"Mmmm" Severus felt the girl's moan against his bare chest. He knew this could never happen again, so he might as well enjoy it. He pulled her closer, so her breast brushed against his chest. This girl truly was someone to be admired. Severus glance down at her smooth, soft skin. Her perfect freckles along her cheeks and the light dusting across her shoulders.

Severus wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her flush against his erection. Even through his briefs the contact felt amazing, better than anything he had experienced. But this was wrong, he needed to shoo the girl from his bed. He needed her to never try anything like this with him ever again. Not only was his life more in danger than ever before, but even being near him endangered her life as well.

"Miss Granger." Severus said aloud, fully expecting her to start at his voice. But the girl simply grumbled and nuzzled closer to his chest.

'Ah, this is going to be difficult.' Severus thought as his offending member twitched at the contact. Severus disentangled himself from the girl, lighting the torch on his wall, and unceremoniously dumbing her clothes on top of her.

"Miss Granger," Severus boomed which thankfully got the girl's attention. "Please, get dressed, and kindly get the bloody hell out of my place."

Hermione gathered her clothes and looked around in shock, almost as if she didn't remember where she was…or what they had done last night.

'Lucky for you if you don't remember. I'll definitely try to forget.'

"Professor, I"

"I do not care what you have to say or what you think. Get. Out."

Severus turned and slammed the door to bathroom before she could say anything else. He hoped by time he showered and was dressed she would be long gone, and they could both begin to forget what had happened. Even as Severus stepped into the shower he remembered her warm lips on his, her eagerness, and even this morning the closeness she desired even as she slept. He let his forehead rest against the tile of his shower and couldn't help but place a hand around his throbbing erection. He squeezed once just to revel in the how it ached. As much as he knew he shouldn't, he began to slide his hand back and forth along his member. His breath began to quicken, and he thought of the girl, holding him down riding him with abandon. He thought of her small breast bouncing up and down and she rode him. Her beautiful face pinched in ecstasy. Severus quickened his pace, already close. He felt the familiar release and warm ejaculate leave his body in bursts—covering the shower wall.

'I'm in serious trouble.'

Severus left the bathroom in only a towel and found his bedroom empty to which he was immensely grateful. He did not know what he would do if he was forced to talk to Miss Granger again in just his underwear.

'What got into me last night? What got into her last night?'

Severus paced his small apartment thinking. There was nothing in their exchanges that hinted she was even remotely interested in him, and Severus thought he had been doing a great job hiding his own growing affections.

'I just need to cut off all emotions with her. I don't even like her that much.' Even as Severus thought that, he knew with every passing day his feelings for her had grown and would continue to grow.

"I just need to treat her like any other student, right Cat?"

Severus reached down to pet his little kitten who had begun following him as he paced. He scooped Cat up into his arms and continued his pacing absent mindedly petting him.

"This never happened. And we will limit our contact to just work…"

Much to his displeasure, Miss Granger was waiting for him outside his living courters when he left for dinner that evening. He found her sitting with against the wall, her head hung between her hands. She lifted her tear streaked face as he opened the door.

'Great, Severus. Look what you've done.'

"Miss Granger, I do not recommend sitting on the floor. It's already chilly down here."

Severus sprinted up the corridor trying to get away from her, to get away from the wrench of his heart.

"Professor, wait!" She shouted as she followed him up the stairs.

"I have nothing to say to you, Miss Granger. I think it best we both pretend what nothing occurred last night. It was certainly a lapse in judgement on my part. I would never be interested in a bushy haired, in sufferable know-it-all like you."

Fresh tears ran down her cheeks, and the girl had the audacity to grab his cloak as he turned away from her.

"Please," She sobbed, and he could feel his heart breaking at the sound.

'This is for her own good.'

"Good day, Miss Granger."

Severus swept up the stairs, away from the crying girl, his own eyes pinpricking with tears. He strode past the hall and went outside to his favorite tree. He wasn't dressed for the chilly evening, but he couldn't be inside any long. Not with her there, not knowing he was causing her pain. Severus sat under his favorite tree as the sun set against the horizon and shed tears for the second woman he had ever dared to love.

Long after dinner had surely ended, Severus decided it would be safe to return the castle. He had classes to prepare for, and he needed to come up with a plan to deal with Miss Granger. He slowly opened the door to his office and noticed all the candles lit, but instead of danger upon his desk was a letter. Severus pulled out a simple note and although it wasn't signed he knew its sender.

"I'm sorry." Severus read the note aloud to Cat.

"She couldn't even be bothered to sign it!" Severus felt his heart warm with affection before he tucked it into the desk.

Next the morning Severus woke early, he took extra time to make sure his appearance was immaculate. Hair washed and presentable, face clean, clothes adjusted just right. He sat at his desk and felt his heart pound as he waited for Hermione to open his door. He waited and waited. Today was the first day she didn't barge in like this was her own personal office. It was close to his lesson, and he couldn't wait any longer. Especially if he needed to prep his classroom without her assistance. Severus entered his classroom to find everything set out and prepared. There was another note on his desk.

I put extra supplies on McGover's table.

HG

"Well, at least she finished her duties and signed it this time. She could have still asked if I needed anything else done before she left though…" Severus said aloud to the empty classroom.

The next several days were the same. Severus would wake early and wait in his office only to find his classroom set up exactly the is should be with a little note waiting for him. Occasionally, he would find notes about their project on his desk when he returned from meals. He hadn't seen her at a single meal since the night he left her crying in the hallway. Every time he found a note he felt a pang of guilt in his stomach and tucked each one into his desk.

After Friday's dinner, Severus found a complete sketch and notes indicating she was ready to start building a prototype for their mixing apparatus. Dutifully, Severus tucked the note in the growing stack.

"Enough is enough. She can't hind from me forever."

Severus left his office to seek out Miss Granger. They would talk, if about nothing else, then their project. He first checked the library, but only found a handful of 7th years studying for their N.E.W.T.s. He was really hoping to find her there and not in Gryffindor tower. He swallowed his pride and ascended the steps to the tower.

He was greeted by the Fat Lady but ignored her, knocking sharply on the frame. A lowly first year opened the painting door and nearly fainted at the sight of Severus.

"P-P-Pr-Professor Snape,"

Severus rolled his eyes, "Yes, that is my name. Are you going to stand there or let me in?"

"I'm not supposed to let people in who don't know the password…Sir."

'Stupid Gryffindor bravery and principles.' Severus thought annoyed.

"Well, go fetch Miss Hermione Granger, I assume you know who she is? I can't imagine anyone who doesn't."

"Yes, Sir."

The first year sprinted up the stairs and returned a minute later with Hermione. Severus felt his heart squeeze as she descended the stairs, wrapped in her bath towel clearly still damp from a bath. Severus swallowed hard before speaking.

"Miss Granger." Severus drawled, trying his hardest to seem disinterested.

"Professor." Hermione stood in the doorway with her arms crossed, clearly annoyed herself.

"We need to talk. About our project."

"I believe, I left a note indicating everything I have found so far. I do not have anything else ready to tell you."

Severus sighed with displeasure. "I received your note. But I would like to continue this conversation in my office. If you would be so kind?"

Hermione nodded, "Let me put some clothes on. I'll be out in a minute." She shut the portrait door in his face.

"Hahaha serves you right, Professor," chortled the Fat Lad.

Severus glared at the fat lady and paced as he waited for the cleverest witch he had ever known to meet him.

'What if she doesn't come back out?' Severus thought after several minutes. But just as that thought crossed his mind, Hermione opened the portrait hole.

"Ready, Professor?" She asked as she climbed out into the open. They descended the stairs in silence, but both walked close to enough to each other that their arms kept touching. Severus opened his office door for her, in attempt to be chivalrous.

"I really just wanted to touch base about the design you created. I would like to start a prototype tomorrow, if you're available." Severus turned to face the girl still standing in the doorway, looking at him as if he was the only person in the universe. Severus felt both his heart beat double and stomach flip. He pulled out the design and set it on the desk.

"If you'd want to look at it with me?"

Hermione stepped up to Severus, pushing him back against the edge of the desk. Without breaking eye contact she picked the design and held it so the both of them could view it. Severus felt his heart pounding in his eats at their proximity. There was barely an inch between them and it seemed she had no intension of releasing him.

"Um, right. If you can see here, I think this should be made of steel instead of Oak like you suggested. Wood would be too flexible and may catch fire if heated…too…much. Miss Granger?"

Severus was pinned between the girl and his desk, unable to move, but Hermione wasn't even looking at the parchment. He watched her lick her lips and felt his own erection twitch. The girl placed the parchment back onto the desk and held both of his hands against his desk.

"Miss Granger, this is entirely inappropriate, and what caused strain in our relationship to begin with."

"I tried resisting, but I can't anymore. It's too strong…I feel like my body is burning from the inside out every second I'm away from you."

Severus moaned as she pressed all the way against him. Her hands sliding up his arms to tangle in his hair.

"And I know you want this, too, Severus." She breathed into his ear.

"Hermione," Severus breathed as he pulled the girl into a kiss. She placed both delicate hands on his chest as he ravished her mouth. His mind screaming her name.

"Wait, wait." Severus tried to pull back and the girl whimpered at the lost contact, still clutching onto him. "We can't do this. You're my student, and there are dangerous people who want to hurt me. And if they found out about you…well, they'd hurt you too."

Hermione pulled Severus back down into a kiss, her tongue hot and moist against his.

"I don't care if this is wrong. I don't care if it puts me in danger. I'm all ready in danger, and I don't know how to stop it. I can't stop this feeling. Kiss me, Severus!"

Severus lifted her onto his desk, both planting wild kisses wherever they could reach, tearing at each other's clothes.

"Please, Severus. I need you inside me, please."

Severus groaned as he pulled off her pants and she took his erection into her soft hands.

"It's so much bigger than I expected. I was completely surprised last time."

Severus growled in response. The girl curiously began stroking him and Severus couldn't help but throw his head back buck into her tiny hands.

"I can't… Hermione…"

"Fuck me, Severus."

Severus grabbed Hermione, much rougher than he intended, and pulled her to the edge of the desk. She clutched his shoulders as he pushed into her, and she was practically screaming as his hilt slammed into her.

"Wrap your legs around my waist." She did as he instructed, he gripped her hips and pounded into her.

"YES, SEVERUS. Yes, please!" Severus felt her hot sleeve squeeze him so tightly he thought he might not even fit. As he thrust into her Severus practically growled with each stroke. This woman was his, and he wanted to do it again and again and again.

Severus pushed her all the way down onto the desk and held both legs to the side and he watched himself enter and exit her. With each trust her beautiful breast bounced. He leaned down and captured one of those breasts between his teeth biting softly.

"Ah, please. Harder!"

Severus was already at his limit but met her request. He held her down at the hips with as much strength as he could and pounded into her harder than he had ever before. He knew he was bruising her, but her cries of pleasure kept him close to his own peak.

"Yes, Sev. Yes, I need this. Come inside me. Come inside me! OH god, yes! YES!"

Severus pushed in one final time and held her as deep as he could as he reached his own climax. He felt his own seed seep out from inside her onto his desk. But neither cared as they panted sticky and sated on his desk. Hermione pulled Severus into one last passionate kiss before collapsing.

Severus put himself back together all the while staring at his beautiful assistant.

"Here, put some clothes on. I'll make us some tea."

Severus left her to get dressed and put on a kettle in his tiny kitchenette, though it wasn't long before he felt small arms wind their way around his waist. Severus couldn't remember the last time someone had reach out to touch him willingly, and he couldn't help but smile.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, but I can't say I don't like it." Severus turned to face her and pulled her into a strong embrace. She was much shorter than he, but he couldn't help but like the feeling of holding something so delicate. They comfortably sipped their tea, each sneaking looks at each other and smiling like idiots.

"Professor, may I spend the night?"

Severus thought about it, and he desperately wanted to say yes but, "You'll be missed from your dorm. We were lucky last time no one noticed your absence."

"It's Friday, I could just saw I slept in a friend's dorm or that I stayed all night at the library. I doubt anyone would think twice about that."

Severus chuckled, and it felt so good.

'Of course, no one would think twice about Hermione Granger staying up all night studying.'

"I suppose you could, but we must keep this a secret."

"Who would believe me even if I told someone?"

Oh, yes. Who would believe that Severus Snape not only spent the night with a student but actually cared for that student? No one, of course. They were more alike than Severus ever would have noticed if he hadn't asked her to assist him.

"Are you ready for bed then?"

Hermione placed her cup in the skin. "Yes. Although, do you mind if I wore one of your shirts to bed?"

"Not at all."

Severus watched as Hermione changed into one of his shirts. It looked great on her, mostly because she was wearing something of his. It was like she actually belonged to him.

'This is just a fling, Severus. Nothing can actually come from a relationship with this girl.'

Severus pulled her into the bed and delighted at her yelp of shock. He tucked her into the crook under his jaw, and he sighed with happiness.

"Do you feel it too? I have never felt this way around someone else before, Professor."

Severus chuckled again, happier than he had been ever in his life. "Come now, I think after two tussles in bed you can call me Severus."

He could feel her beaming even in the dark. "Good night, Severus." He buried his face in her hair, inhaled her unique scent. "Good night, Hermione."

Thank you to everyone who has read so far! I have a general idea of the plot behind this story, but if there's anything specific you'd like to see pm me! I am currently working on my first real novel, but I like to use my fanfictions to relax/try out new writing styles or scenes. Reviews are love :3


	3. Chapter 3

' _I tried resisting, but I can't anymore. It's too strong…I feel like my body is burning from the inside out every second I'm away from you.'_

This thought replayed in Severus' head all night long and early into the morning. Like a song you can't get out of your head. It didn't feel right. None of this felt right or real.

It was still early, only a couple hours since they had gone to bed, but Severus woke with a sinking feeling in his chest. Every ounce of intuition he had was screaming at him.

'She doesn't actually like me. Someone's making her do this.'

Hermione was tucked under his chin right where he had left her.

"Hermione…"

Severus waited for her to reply, "Hermione, wake up."

"Hmm? What is it?"

She wasn't truly awake, but he had to ask, "Hermione, who are you working for?"

"Mmm, you…of course."

Severus thought about that for a minute.

"Yes, but who else." Hermione's eyes had closed once more, he shook her awake again.

"Hmm, what?"

"Who else do you work for?!"

"What are you talking about? I don't work for anyone else. Just you."

Although it was dark, Severus stared into the girl's face.

'Legilimens'

Severus plunged into her sleepy mind, unapologetically. He had to know. Someone was trying to get to him, someone was trying to hurt _her_. He wouldn't let that happen. He sifted through memories, thoughts, and feelings. All around he found an overwhelming amount of admiration, affection, and surprisingly…. lust. He followed those thoughts before slamming into a brick that felt like a punch to the face. In fact, he looked down to see Hermione's fist near his face and felt a small amount of blood trickle from his nose. She had punched him.

"Don't read my mind. You could have waited to ask me your questions. You can't just barge into someone's mind like that! It's incredibly rude. I can't even begin to image how many people you have just decided to spy on."

Although in pain, Severus couldn't help but let the bit of hope he found take hold and spread through him. Her nagging should have annoyed him—he couldn't help but be happier than…well ever. She actually had feelings for him.

"Severus are you listening to me?"

He bent to cover her mouth with his. He nipped her bottom lip seeking entry to which she readily supplied. He explored her mouth freely—something he had never done before and desperately hoped his own inexperience didn't show. Finally, she pulled back gasping for air.

"You—you didn't answer me."

Severus rested his head against her, "No, my dear. I was not listening."

She lightly smacked his shoulder with a huff. "Seriously, please don't read my mind. Just ask. How's your nose? I think I may have hit you little harder than I intended. I only just started practicing occlumency. But from what I've read nothing works better than a solid whack in the nose."

His nose hurt like the devil, but he wasn't going to admit to that. It would only make her feel bad for doing something completely reasonable. His reply was to wrap his arms around her slender body, burry his face into her neck.

"Mmmmh, how? How did I get this lucky?"

Hermione chuckled and wrapped her own arms around his neck—pulling him into her breasts. She placed a kiss on his temple and began smoothing his hair.

"Shh, go to sleep."

He snuggled his face closer between her breasts, his arm lying comfortably across her hip. Never had Severus been this close to a woman. Never before had he felt so entirely wrap in affection.

"Mmmm."

Severus drifted off to sleep wrapped in Hermione's arms.

Severus woke with a start to a sharp burning pain—his eyes flew up. His dark mark was burning. Panicked, he leapt from his bed and threw on his cloak. Hermione hadn't even stirred. He bent to kiss her lightly on the head and ran to outskirts of Hogwarts.

He apparated just outside Malfoy manor, the morning sun had not quite reached the horizon—a soft mist enveloping him. He glided into the now familiar manor, desperately constructing walls around the only thing that mattered to him. He couldn't let anyone see her, especially not Voldemort. He knocked once on the mahogany door to the study his master favored.

"Enter, Severus." Voldemort hissed quietly from behind the door. It creaked open on its own. Severus found his Master sitting behind the desk, Nagini draped around him.

"I've not heard from you lately, Severus. What news do you have?"

"My apologies, my Lord. I know the Order is planning a raid two weeks from now the Carrow residence. They are too ostentatious for their own good."

"We already knew that, Severus." The Dark Lord spat. "Tell me something we don't know. Or should I recruit someone else? Perhaps a student…."

"Children are prone to switching loyalties, my Lord."

"True, but if you are no longer useful…."

Severus could feel Voldemort probing his mind. Severus supplied mundane information as quickly as his probing changed directions.

"Come, Severus. Your life cannot truly be as solitary as your mind leads it to be. No wonder you have no information."

"Forgive me, my Lord, I will attempt to be more gregarious with my peers and the Order."

"I expect more from you, Severus. If you do not supply information, then I will have to resort to more public measures. Which I should have no need to remind you, we are not ready for. Do you have a plan to finish him off yet? Our forces have been steadily gathering all around us, with more on the way. I _need_ more information."

"Yes, my Lord. I am currently developing a potion. But it must be done so no one suspects that it was I who poisoned him. It will take time and patien—"

Searing pain erupted through Severus' body bringing him to his knees.

"DO NOT TELL ME TO BE PATIENT."

"For—forgive me, my Lord." Severus choked out.

It took several seconds of gasping for breath before the pain eventually receded.

"Stand, Severus. You look useless on the floor."

Severus winced as he stood, all the more aware of the Dark Lord probing his mind.

"Yes… I see what you mean now. Slow…and with a poison never before seen. That could be your most ingenious plan yet, Severus. Good…"

Severus looked into his master's eyes, holding the gaze as his master processed his plan.

"Go tell Bellatrix she is needed next." Voldemort finally spat after withdrawing his own mind. "I shouldn't have to fetch my servants. They should be willing to come to me."

"Yes, my Lord." Severus turned to leave, he was just at the door before, "Oh, and Severus…"

Severus turned back, his sweaty palm on the study door handle.

"Yes, my Lord."

"It may suit you to find more companionable company…I could always arrange a…discreet meeting should you wish it. I find many young women willing to do whatever I wish."

"I would enjoy that, my Lord. It is most gracious of you to consider my…. personal appetites."

Severus tried his best to casually exit the study but also didn't want to give the Dark Lord any more opportunity to explore his mind. He had no problem finding Bellatrix Lestrange, she was lounging across, no doubt, a priceless high back chair just in the next room.

"The Dark Lord, requests your presence."

"Good to see you, too, Sev." Bellatrix danced up to him, her putrid mouth inches from his own. "If you keep away long enough, I might just become his favorite."

Severus kept his back straight and angled his face away from her fowl breath and teeth.

"You will never become his favorite." Severus drawled. "You lack a certain…sophistication...a certain depth of mind."

"Why you—"

Bellatrix brought her wand to Severus' throat but before she could cask a spell she hissed in pain as her own dark mark came to life.

"I would never keep our master waiting for personal vendettas."

Severus swept as quickly as he could from the mansion, but not quickly enough. He could still hear Bellatrix's screams as he apparated.

Severus wasted no time making it to Dumbledore's office. He strode in without knocking, cloak billowing behind. He found both Minerva and Dumbledore seated.

"And what do we owe this grandiose entrance to, Severus?"

"The Dark Lord has just summoned me. He wants more information—I also supplied information to him our raid of the Carrow's home. I think best to cancel the entire operation, he was…most energetic this morning." Severus retorted, hiding the remembered pain from his face.

Dumbledore looked over his half-moon glasses. "Are you alright, Severus. Need I send for Poppy?"

Severus folded his arms across his chest. "He was almost gentle this morning—there'll be no need for Poppy."

Minerva stood, "Oh, Severus."

Severus frowned, he didn't come for sympathy. He came to give warning!

"That will be enough Minerva." Dumbledore supplied, readily knowing Severus' feelings.

"Right. Of course. If you'll excuse me." She gave Severus one last pitiful glance and a 'tut' before leaving.

"He's knows of my plan to poison you, Sir."

Dumbledore settled into his large chair behind his desk and indicated Severus should also be seated. "Good…Good. That should buy us some time. And since we are on the topic, how have _our_ plans been coming along, Severus?"

For the second time today, Severus instinctually put up mental walls. Although he was on 'friendly territory' Severus couldn't help protecting himself. Maybe it was just ingrained in his character to trust no one… not even his closest allies. 'But you trust Hermione.' Severus thought to himself. Of course, he could trust the girl, she was…Hermione. Loyalty was at her very core, Severus couldn't imagine the girl ever harming or betraying anyone.

"Quite well actually, Sir. Miss Granger has been a most valuable assistant. The best I've ever had. But I wouldn't go around telling her that, her head may just burst from being so inflated." Severus retorted.

"Come now, Severus. It couldn't hurt to give the girl a real compliment."

Severus sighed, exasperated. "I believe there are more pressing matters at hand… _Sir._ "

"Yes, of course."

Severus resisted the urge to make a snarky comment and replied instead, "I believe we actually may be close to making the potion. Miss Granger and I will begin a new idea immediately."

Dumbledore rested his chin into his folded hands in front of him. "Very well. Let me know if things change."

Severus sighed, "I will need something to report back to the Dark Lord."

"I will make the necessary arrangements."

Severus strode from Dumbledore's office—he had nothing else to say. He made his way back to his own office, wondering if a certain Gryffindor was still snuggled in his bed. Severus was greeted by a noisy Cat as he entered the door.

"Sorry to leave so suddenly. I am sure there will be more than just your mouth wanting to be feed yet this morning."

Severus set out some food for his cat, who gratefully gobbled it up. And started making some eggs and toast for both him and Hermione. He set everything out on two plates before making his way to his bedroom. It was finally midmorning—after such an early start Severus felt like a whole day had passed since he had awoken to his dark mark burning. He gently opened the door and flood of light filled his room. Sure enough, in a mess of hair and legs was Hermione still sleeping soundly. Severus tiptoed into the room and bent before the girl. He looked at her peaceful face. He had always thought she was rather plain but looking at her now he saw the most beautiful girl in the world. Even with her hair an untamed mess—especially because it was an untamed mess. He bent down and brushed his lips against hers.

"Hermione…."

"Mmm?" She grumbled at him.

He tried again, kissing her softly. This time her mouth opened in reply. He kissed her slowly, coaxing her into a more awakened state. He pushed his hands into her hair at the nap of her neck and tilted her mouth for a better angle. Finally, he surfaced for air and her eyes fluttered open.

"Finally awake to the world, hm?"

Severus felt his heart stop as a lazy grin spread across her face. She truly was beautiful.

"Get dressed. We have much to do."

Severus retreated from the room because if he hadn't they would have spent the whole morning in his bedroom.

"We need to get started—eat quickly. Our time budget to finish has been shortened immensely."

Severus didn't wait to hear her reply. He reached into his desk for her design—still next to the stack of her little notes she had left in the past week. This morning had been a wakeup call. He needed to hide her. If anything happened to her because of him….it just couldn't happen again. He let it happen once and it took his soul. If it happened again…he only had a shell left. If something happened to her there would be nothing left.

He started pulling out materials and constructing the apparatus according to her design with a flourish of his wand. She silently joined him, bring with him their ingredients. Severus step back and looked over their work.

"This should be here I think." Hermione mumbled between them.

Severus agreed and moved the drip point. He carefully added the first ingredients.

"I picked these up from the owlery two days again." Hermione informed Severus as she handed them to him. He nodded, somber.

"Is something wrong, Severus?" Hermione asked curiously at his change in mood.

"No." He started the dripping apparatus. A small piece of thorn had not yet dissolved and got stuck in the tube.

"Here let me." Hermione offered. She waved her wand, but it was still stuck. Sludge sticking all around it. Severus grumbled, this needed to work now.

"Let me try this—"

"Stop." Severus hit the piping with her bare hand causing the contraption to shutter.

"Severus!" Hermione gasped in shock, but it had worked. The stuck material now dissolved and dripping back into the caldron.

"We need more asphodel."

Hermione turned to get the ingredient out of the store room. She should have brought more out the first time. This had to be prefect and they were running out of time to complete to potion and to add more asphodel. Where did she go?

"Miss Granger, today please!" He shouted loud enough to be heard through the open door.

He heard quick footsteps as she hurried to return.

"Quickly, quickly." He took the jar and sprinkle more pounder until the potion became clear once more. Severus sighed with relief. Everything seemed to be working…for now.

"We need to check the post in town to see if the reminder of our ingredients has arrived yet."

"Can I come?" Hermione asked.

"No." Severus barked. She couldn't be seen with him outside. It was bad enough he let her stay with him. There would be no mistake that someone has noted her absence. Severus strode to the door but couldn't help but glance back. There were tears in her eyes, she looked rejected—broken. Severus signed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What is it Miss Granger?" As soon as it was out of his mouth he regretted it. Tears welled in her eyes and flowed down her cheeks. Severus usually greatly disliked teenaged girls who cried easily.

"You don't even like me, do you?" Trying to speak made Hermione cry even harder. Severus sighed, torn between building a wall and his aching heart.

Severus touched her arm lightly, just a hint of affection. After years of solitude, and not hidden safely in his room, Severus felt awkward showing any affection.

"And now it's 'Miss Granger' a-a-again." She turned her back to him. This was ridiculous.

"Okay, you can come with me, but you must be like a shadow. No hint of anything between us. I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea…. because it would be the right idea." He stepped closer, leaned next to ear and whispered, "Hermione…" and place a light kiss on her temple.

"Ugh!" Wild arms wrap around his neck, nearly topping him over. Although ridiculous he felt a low chuckle escape him.

"Alright, alright. But in front of others I really need to call you 'Miss Granger'. Otherwise they won't let us be together anymore. And you should call me professor unless we're completely alone. You can at least understand that, right?"

Hermione lessened her hold around his neck and kissed him full on the lips. Severus left his stomach drop at the surprise.

"I guess, so." She sighed.

Severus straighten his robe once she finally released him. "And you can't kiss me like in front of others either." Severus had to shout the words at her as she had already left him behind to grab her cloak.

'That girl is doing to be the death of me….one way or another.'


End file.
